powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Arsenal (Lightspeed Rescue)
The following is a list of all the weapons, vehicles, and Zords in the Lightspeed Rangers' arsenal. Rescue Morpher See also: GoGo Braces The Rescue Morphers were devices used by the Lightspeed Rescue Team to become Rescue Rangers. * Red Rescue Morpher was given to Carter Grayson * Blue Rescue Morpher was given to Chad Lee * Green Rescue Morpher was given to Joel Rawlings * Yellow Rescue Morpher was given to Kelsey Winslow * Pink Rescue Morpher was given to Dana Mitchell There are three functions that are used by the morpher. To morph, the rangers must press the button on the top left of the four button keypad. The top right button on the keypad is used for summoning the Rangers' Rescuezords, Rail Rescues, or Omegazords to form a megazord. The bottom left button is used to call an alert and the bottom right button cancels functions. Titanium Morpher Ryan Mitchell uses the Titanium Morpher to morph into the Titanium Ranger. Weapons Rescue Blaster Each of these standard Ranger sidearms features a Baton Mode and a Blaster Mode. In addition, the handle can be detached and combined with either a V-Lancer or a Rescuebird component. Rescue Bird The Rescuebird were the power weapons used by the Lightspeed Rangers, and fired powerful energy projectiles colored to each ranger. * Rescue Drill was used by the Red Lightspeed Ranger. * Rescue Laser was used by the Blue Lightspeed Ranger. * Rescue Cutter was used by the Green Lightspeed Ranger. * Rescue Claw was used by the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger. * Rescue Injector was used by the Pink Lightspeed Ranger. Titanium Laser As Titanium Ranger, Ryan wields the Titanium Laser, which has proven to be more powerful than even the Rescuebird. It can transform into a battle axe, which is capable of absorbing and redirecting energy blasts. Image:Prlr-ar-tlaser02.jpg|Titanium Laser Axe Mode Image:Prlr-ar-tlaser01.jpg|Titanium Laser V-Lancer Weapons used by the Lightspeed Rangers. They have two modes: a blaster mode and a lance mode. The V-Lancers were created by Ms. Fairweather to fight Ryan while he was on Diabolico's side. When used together, they create the Spectrum Blast finishing attack. Battle Booster These gadgets materialize from the Rescue Morphers and are activated by a numeric keypad which serves to power up weapons and Zords, and used by Chad & Joel to summon the Mega Battle Armor. Thermo Blaster The Thermo Blasters were created by Ms. Fairweather. They fire intense, concentrated blasts of heat, and can be powered up by attaching a Battle Booster to it. The Thermo Blasters were first used against the Freezard monster. There are five differently colored blasters, one for each Ranger. Mega Battle Armor Lightspeed Megabattles (sometimes called the simply The ("Mighty") Megabattles) were created by Angela and Clark Fairweather; they were activated by dialing 8-6-1 on the Battle Booster. Zords Lightspeed Megazord See also: Victory Robo, Victory Walker The Lightspeed Megazord is formed from the five lead Lightspeed Rescuezords. It utilizes the Lightspeed Saber for its finishing attack The Megazord forms either by having the Aero Rescue 3 lift Pyro Recue 1 on top of the Hydro Mode (which is essentially the lower body of the Megazord), or by Aero Rescue lifting Hydro Rescue 2 to form the upper legs, as the Haz Recue 4 and Med Rescue 5 connect as lower legs, while the Pyro Rescue lifts itself up with its arms onto the formed legs and the Aero Rescue completes the formation on top. The Lightspeed Megazord was destroyed along with the Supertrain Megazord and Max Solarzord in battle against Diabolico and Olympius. Hydro Mode Basically, the lower body of the Lightspeed Megazord used as a Skyscraper fire control mechanism. The formation appears to be a crawler, with the Aqua Rescue 2 on top and the Med and Haz Rescues forming the lower legs. Image:PRLR-lightspeedmegazord.jpg|Lightspeed Megazord Pyro Rescue 1 See also: 99Machine Red Ladder Pyro Rescue 1 Lightspeed Rescuezord is the red fire truck zord piloted by Carter Grayson. It can use its ladder like arms. Pyro Rescue 1 is cargoed inside Rail Rescue 1. It forms the arms and upper torso of the Lightspeed Megazord. Aqua Rescue 2 See also: 99Machine Blue Thrower Aqua Rescue 2 Lightspeed Rescuezord is the blue water tanker zord piloted by Chad Lee. It can spray water jets from its nozzle. Aqua Rescue 2 is cargoed inside and shipped to action by Rail Rescue 2. It forms the waist and upper legs of the Lightspeed Megazord. Aero Rescue 3 See also: 99Machine Green Hover Aero Rescue 3 Lightspeed Rescuezord is the green jet zord piloted by Joel Rawlings. It can fire compressed air jets to put out fires and can lift the other Lightspeed Rescuezords into the air with its assortment of magnetic grapple hooks ans ziplines. Aero Rescue 3 is cargoed inside and shipped into battle by Rail Rescue 3. It forms the head and upper back of the Lightspeed Megazord. Haz Rescue 4 See also: 99Machine Yellow Armor Haz Rescue 4 Lightspeed Rescuezord is the yellow hazmat truck zord piloted by Kelsey Winslow. It can lift obects with its grab-claw or use it as a weapon. Haz Rescue 4 is cargoed inside Rail Rescue 4. It forms the left lower leg of the Lightspeed Megazord. Med Rescue 5 See also: 99Machine Pink Aider Med Rescue 5 Lightspeed Rescuezord is the pink ambulance zord piloted by Dana Mitchell. It can carry multiple civilian vehicles in the back to clear roads that may be too dangerous to drive on. It was carried by Rail Rescue 5. It forms the right lower leg of the Lightspeed Megazord. Rail Rescues See also: Grand Liner The Rail Rescues are the second zords of the Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue, although they are the first to appear in the show. They consist of five train vehicles that can store the Rescuezords or Omegazords. When traveling through Mariner Bay, they combine to form one train in numerical order (1 is the first car and five is the last) and use the real metro tracks for travel. Super Train Megazord By running off a raised rail section and becoming airborne, the Rail Rescues could combine to form the Supertrain Megazord. As the Rail Rescues were large enough to house the Lightspeed Rescuezords, the Supertrain Megazord was substantially larger than the other Megazords. Rail Rescue 1 and Rail Rescue 2 formed the arms, Rail Rescue 3 formed the head and torso, Rail Rescue 4 and Rail Rescue 5 formed the legs. It had missiles and an ion Turbine weapon at its disposal, known as its Gatling Blasters. At first almost twice as tall as its opponents, some later monsters were grown even larger to combat the Supertrain Megazord. Unfortunately, due to the massive output needed to power the Zords in their Megazord form, the Supertrain often overcharged itself which resulted in the Rangers being injured from within the cockpit. During its initial battle, the Megazord nearly tore itself apart, overloading twice by using its weapons.The Supertrain was badly damaged by Super Demons Diabolico and Olympius. It is not known if it was ever repaired. Image:PRLR-Bay55.jpg|Rail Rescue Bay Image:PRLR-Bay55(2).jpg|Rail Rescues being pulled by Max Solarzord Image:Rail-Red.JPG|Rail Rescue 1 Image:Rail-Blue.JPG|Rail Rescue 2 Image:Rail-Green.JPG|Rail Rescue 3 Image:Rail-Yellow.JPG|Rail Rescue 4 Image:Rail-Pink.JPG|Rail Rescue 5 Image:PRLR-Supertrain Megazord.jpg|Supertrain Megazord Max Solarzord See also: LinerBoy The Max Solarzord is the only zord of the Titanium Ranger in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. It has three modes, a train (the 6th of the Rail Rescues), a shuttlecraft and a Megazord. It can also combine with the Lightspeed Megazord to become the Lightspeed Solarzord. It could also launch the Rail Rescues into space. It would fire energy blasts to destroy opponents. When the Titanium Ranger left the team, the Max Solarzord was controlled via remote-control by the Battle Boosters by the other Rangers. The large solar-panels on its body were its main source of power, which in turn meant the Zord was useless at night, although it was sometimes used when the sun was not shining. Image:PRLR-Maxsolarzord-train.jpg|Max Solarzord Train Mode Image:Solarzord-shuttle.jpg|Max Solarzord Shuttle Mode Image:PRLR-MaxSolarxord.jpg|Max Solarzord Warrior Mode Lightspeed Solarzord See also: Max Victory Robo The Lightspeed Megazord and Max Solarzord could combine into the Lightspeed Solarzord. In this form, the Solarzord could absorb energy from the sun and most enemy attacks to charge its weapons. The main weapons are two cannons mounted on the hips, which when fully charged can destroy almost anything. It trades speed for immense power, like the Mega Dragonzord and Zeo Mega Battlezord, but unfortunately, the Lightspeed Solarzord was destroyed in battle against Diabolico and Olympius. Omega Megazord See also: Victory Mars The Omega Megazord is created after the Omegazords formed the Omega Crawler. Omegazord 1 formed the head and torso, Omegazord 2 formed the arms, Omegazord 3 formed the waist and upper legs, Omegazord 4 and Omegazord 5 formed the lower legs. Its main weapon is a staff that unleashes the Omega Missile blast and usually delivers two energy slashes as its finishing blow. It also once used the Lightspeed Megazord Saber. During the battle against Trakeena on Earth, the Omega Megazord was temporarily infused with the Lights of Orion Armor. This Megazord was damaged by the Super Demons, but repaired by the Demon forces and used for a special ceremony. This forced the Rangers to destroy it by ramming Carter's MAV directly into the Megazord. Omega Crawler The Omega Crawler was first used to stop an asteroid headed for Mariner Bay. OmegaZord 1 formed the body, OmegaZord 2 split in half to form the rear legs. OmegaZord 3 formed the neck and head, and OmegaZord 4 and OmegaZord 5 formed the front legs. Image:LR Omega Megazord.jpg|Omega Megazord Image:LR Omega Megazord Orion.jpg|Orion Omega Megazord Omegazord 1 See aslo: Red Mars 1 OmegaZord 1 is the red shuttle zord piloted by Carter Grayson. Omegazord 2 See aslo: Blue Mars 2 OmegaZord 2 is the blue shuttle zord piloted by Chad Lee. Omegazord 3 See aslo: Green Mars 3 OmegaZord 3 is the green shuttle zord piloted by Joel Rawlings. Omegazord 4 See aslo: Yellow Mars 4 OmegaZord 4 is the yellow shuttle zord piloted by Kelsey Winslow. Omegazord 5 See aslo: Pink Mars 5 OmegaZord 5 is the pink shuttle zord piloted by Dana Mitchell. Lifeforce Megazord See aslo: Max Victory Robo Sigma Project The Lifeforce Megazord was the fifth and final Megazord in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. It resembled the Lightspeed Solarzord, but with different coloring. It gets its energy directly from the Ranger powers, which makes it very powerful, but also makes it slow to use and puts the Rangers at risk. Because of it, Lightspeed avoid using the Megazord until Olympius and Diabolico crippled the other four Megazords. With only this Megazord left, it was able to destroy the two demons. In The Fate of Lightspeed, Jinxer activated the Batling card he placed on the Megazord in the previous episode, sending large herds of Batlings in the Aqua Base. Some took control of the Lifeforce Megazord and began destroying the base. When the Rangers, Mrs. Fairweather, and Captain Mitchell escaped in a submarine, they fired torpedoes at the Megazord, knocking it over. The Aqua Base and the Megazord then exploded and were destroyed. Vehicles and other Miscellany Rescue Rover The Rescue Rover takes the Lightspeed Rangers from the Aquabase into battle. Lightspeed Cycles The Lightspeed Cycles were created by Angela Fairweather after Vypra created a vehicle that ran circles around the rangers' Rescue Rover. Each Ranger had their own Lightspeed Cycle: * Carter Grayson rode the Red Lightspeed Cycle. * Chad Lee rode the Blue Vector Cycle. * Joel Rawlings rode the Green Vector Cycle. * Kelsey Winslow rode the Yellow Vector Cycle. * Dana Mitchell rode the Pink Vector Cycle. The Red Lightspeed Cycle has a detachable Rescue Speeder, which can be launched for high powered attacks. Image:PRLR-Lightspeed Cycles.jpg|Each of the primary team of rangers had one Image:PRLR-Lightspeed Cycle Red.jpg|Red Lightspeed Cycle Mobile Armor Vehicle A one-man aircraft controlled by the Red Ranger. On its first day out, the MAV malfunctioned, causing Carter's day to repeat in a time loop. The MAV was ultimately sacrificed to destroy the rogue Omega Megazord. Trans Armor Cycle The Trans-Armor Cycle was given to Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger, in the episode, "Web War." The Trans-Armor Cycle was hard to handle at first for Carter because the system was still in the testing stages. But eventually, Carter was able to gain control of it and use it as his "Battlizer." The Trans-Armor Cycle comes in two modes: Cycle mode and Armor Mode. This is the first Battlizer that can also function as a vehicle. Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Arsenal